New love found
by xNaughtyAngelx
Summary: I suck at summaries but yeah Masaya cheats on Ichigo with Mint


**Hey people im writing another story hope you like it **  
><strong><span>by the way i don't own any of the characters even tho i wish i could,Thankyou for reading this :)and enjoy<span>**

Oh the ages of everyone have changed and the story is based on a year after the battle with the aliens is finished  
>So yeah the ages<br>Ichigo&Mint&Lettuce are 16  
>Pudding:14<br>Zakuro&Ryou&Keiichiro:19  
>Masaya:17<p>

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer day, the birds where happily singing and the water in the fountain was flowing calming down making the day seem even hotter that it was. There was many couples out on this day, the warm weather made it a great day to go out on. There was parents sitting around the play ground watching all there little ones playing around on the swings or in the sand. Ichigo was walking into the park and stood there for a second and looked around admiring the beauty of the nature and the warm breeze in the air. She felt different today, she had a strange feeling in her stomach like something was going to happen, but she didn't know what the feeling was. As She walked on she shook the feeling and carried on looking around the park. She was going on a date with her precious Masaya, it was 2.00 already and they were meant to mean ten minutes ago but that didn't bother Ichigo as she was always the late one.<p>

"wow I'm not late for once."she said to her self,she was exited for this date as today was there one year anniversary she had the gift she made for him in her hands, a photo album of all the pictures and all the days out they had out, also a hand written latter telling him how much she loves him. Another 10 minutes passed and Masaya still hasn't turned up, but Ichigo's thoughts stayed positive. _He must of had something important to do before he got here _ she thought to watched happy couples walk past her, hand in hand, smiling at each other laughing and making each other happy she started to get upset as she sat by herself on the fountain waiting for Masaya. After another 10 minutes she stood up very fed up and started to walk around the park, after a few minutes of walking she noticed one happy couple kissing and giggling under a tree. The couple seemed so happy she couldn't help but smile remembering how happy her and Masaya are when they are together. As she got closer she noticed something she really wished she didn't, it was her boyfriend Masaya kissing another girl. Tears started to fill her eyes up, as she stood there watching the scene before. Her anger started to build up, until she finally bust and started shouting"You lying cheating bastard.I hate you, how could you be cheating on me, and on our anniversary?."

"Ichigo?" said a shocked Masaya knowing he's just been found out,"Ichigo what are you going here?""What am i doing here, what the hell are you doing Masaya?" she continued shouting at her. At this point most of the people that have been around stared looking at the 3 of them. "Ichigo its not what it looks like, its..." but Ichicho wouldn't let him finish and continued shouting at the pair of them. "Really because it looks like you are cheating on me with..."she turned to face her so called best friend Mint. "Mint?"she said with shock in her voice, she couldn't believe any of this, her best friend kissing her boyfriend, her whole world was crumbling down at that very second, the whole world seemed like it just stopped, there was no one around anymore, everyone else before, the happy couples walked past like nothing was going on and the parents took there kids away so they didn't have to watch it. Even the sining of the birds and the water running down the fountain seemed to stop in its tracks. She looked at them both with her tears running down her face and just whispered "I hate you both", turned around and just walked away.

As she started to walk away she would feel something wet fitting her body, she looked up to the sky and noticed it was starting to rain, but she didnt care all of her make up has already ran from all the crying but she didn't care how she looked anymore. She didn't care around anything anymore. Her life seem to lost all of its point. All of the meaning and purpose in her life seemed to be drained away from her soul. Her mind filled with all different words, different images. Images of Her and Masaya happy. Images of Her and Mint out together. Then finally images of them two kissing under the tree. She carried on walking, she didn't know where to go. Her farther died a year ago flying back from england on the day they won the fight with the aliens, it might of been a year ago but she remembers it till this very day, the memory of her mums words burned into her heart, _Im sorry hub but your farther died last night on the fight back said her mum as Ichigo fell the the floor crying. _Them words echoed in her mind as she carried on walking. Her mum is away visiting her aunt for a month helping her with her new born baby, she offered to take Ichigo with her but she wanted to stay. She noticed the still has the gift for Masaya in her hand, she looked at it and threw it as far and she could. She didn't know were to go but she didn't care anymore, there was nothing to care about anymore. She about felt betrayed. She didn't know were she was going, not home for sure, she didn't want to be left alone at this moment. So she walked to the next place she felt safe in, the Cafe mew mew. The little pink cafe she worked in after school.

Even after they won the fight with the aliens Ichigo and her friends carried on working in the cafe, it meant they would always stay friends and not loose contact with each other. As Ichigo carried on walking she could see the outline of the pink cafe, even in the rain it stood out with its bright colours that make Ichigo almost smile when she looked at stood for a while in front of the pink doors and didnt say anything. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small key. When she stared working at the cafe Ryou gave her a spear key just in case she needed anything or forgot something from the cafe. When she got there it was silence. No sound was heard but the sound of the rain outside and the sound of water dripping from Ichigo's clothing. At this point she came back to reality and remembered everything that happened. The brake up she just and Mint being the one Masaya was cheating on Ichigo with, but this time Ichigo didn't start crying, she laughed, she laughed about everything and about how stupid she was to trust Masaya with everything.

UPSTAIRS:

Ryou just got out the shower as he heard someone come in down stairs. _Who could it be, _he tough to himself and he started to get changed just as he put his pants on someone burst through the door and fell on top on him.

* * *

><p>so what you think? please review and tell me what you think of this<p> 


End file.
